Channel Impact: Fanmakes for Dummies
by Sovereign64
Summary: My second Channel Impact story. Tal Olsen is here to tell all members on the Cartoon X-Overs section how to get started on writing a fanmake. Oneshot.


Summary: Tal Olsen is here to tell all members on the Cartoon X-Overs section how to get started on writing a fanmake. Oneshot.

**WARNING: The unauthorized reproduction or distribution of this copyrighted work is illegal. Even talking about this oneshot and spoiling the story will be investigated by the FBI and will be sentenced to 50 years life imprisonment and a fine of 5 dollars.**

**AAAAHHH WHATEVER! Fanmakes are never original anyways!**

_**Channel Impact: Fanmakes for Dummies**_

As the video begins, a man with red hair and wears a white cap, white camo jacket, with a light blue buttoned shirt underneath it, a red scarf, black gloves, black belt, dark green pants, dark green kneepads and black boots enters the screen. His name was Tal Olsen.

"Hey fellow Fanfiction members. Does this ever happen to you?" Tal asked.

The scene changes and we see a Fanfiction author moves away from his computer and sighed as he lies back on his chair.

"I couldn't think of a good story at all. I'll probably die before I can come up with a good story idea." The author said.

"Worry no more!" Tal yelled as he suddenly appears from behind the author, causing the author to have a heart attack and fell unconscious. "Why come up with something original when you can write a parody of a classic movie? And they're called…" Tal spreads out his arms. "**FANMAKES!**"

The opening credits appeared.

_**FANMAKES FOR DUMMIES**_

_**Starring Tal Olsen**_

A portrait of Tal appears and he winks and gave a thumbs-up to the viewers.

_**And Dawn McCormick**_

A portrait of Dawn appears. Dawn turns her head to the viewers and gave a smug look.

**FUN FACT: Writing a fanmake is easy as getting caught for plagiarism.**

The video begins and we see Tal sitting at his desk with a laptop in front of him.

"Hello everybody. I'm Tal Olsen, professional Canadian lumberjack from the Northwest Territories. Today, I'm gonna teach you how to write a fanmake. Fanmakes are 'parodies' of a classic Disney animated movie or any other movie that is epic. And don't worry because they're very easy to write." Tal said.

**STEP 1: Open up Microsoft Word**

"The first thing to do to start writing your story is open up a program called Microsoft Word, which is used for writing stories and articles." Tal said. He turns on the laptop screen and rolls his cursor over to the Microsoft Word shortcut. He clicks on it and the program appears. "See, simple as that." Tal smiled.

**STEP 2: Open the Internet.**

"Next thing to do is open the Internet. Or if you're a Microsoft hater, used Mozilla Firefox, Safari or Google Chrome instead." Tal said. He rolls his cursor over to the Internet and clicks on it.

The Internet Explorer page opens but the screen says _'This page cannot be displayed.'_

"What the hell?" Tal yelled. "Why can't it be shown?" Tal starts going on a rampage and he grabs the mouse and starts slamming the laptop screen with his mouse.

PLEASE STANDBY

When the show returns, Tal is now kneeling under his desk with a bruise on his right cheek.

"Hey guys. Sorry that I went on a rampage but after Dawn slapped my face for my stupidity, I realized that the computer wasn't connected to the modem." Tal said. "So…"

**STEP 2: Connect to the Modem.**

"Make sure your computer is connected to the modem." Tal grabs the USB cable and connects it to the modem. Tal then emerges out from his desk and sits back on his chair. He reopens the Internet and this time, the homepage can be shown.

**STEP 3: Go to Youtube.**

"Step three, go to Youtube. Youtube is a popular website for people to upload their videos. Sometimes, you can find movies on Youtube too. I wonder if the website has Disney's Tangled." Tal said. Tal goes to the Youtube website and searches for the Tangled movie.

**STEP 4: Type in the movie's dialogue and scenes.**

"While you are watching the movie, go to Microsoft Word and type in the dialogue and scenes at the same time." Tal said. He opens up the Youtube page and watches the opening scene of the movie.

"_This is the story of how I died."_

"Ah, yes." Tal smiled as he paused the movie, then goes to Microsoft Word and said as he types, "This…is…the…story…of…how…I…died…"

**STEP 5: Pick your cast for the story.**

"After finished writing the first chapter of the story, it's time to pick your cast. There are thousands of cartoon and anime characters to choose from for your fanmake and make sure the characters you cast have the same personalities and behavior as the characters from the original movie. For this fanmake, I'm going to cast Danny Phantom as Flynn Rider, Juniper Lee as Rapunzel and Maleficent as the antagonist. Great casting ideas, right?" Tal smiled as he now replaces the names Flynn with Danny, Rapunzel with June and Mother Gothel with Maleficent. "I'm such a genius in story writing!" He gave a big smile as he gave two thumbs-up.

**STEP 6: Put in some jokes to make your fanmake original.**

"Now, it's time to add some funny jokes and scenes to entertain your readers while reading your fanmake. That way, it makes your fanmake more original and doesn't make the readers think they are just reading the same damn thing." Tal said. "Let's see…" He looks up and rubs his chin. "I know!" He types on his keyboard. "We can have Stewie Griffin from family Guy appearing out of nowhere and distract the royal guards as Danny runs away into the forest! I'm sure that's not totally random and tasteless at all!"

**STEP 7: Go to Fanfiction and publish your story.**

"After you finished writing your chapter and giving it the finishing touches, go to Fanfiction dot net to publish your story. And don't worry, creating an account is totally free and uploading your story is simple." Tal goes into his account settings…and he cocks an eyebrow. "Eerrr…how do I put my document into my account?"

Tal groans and turns to the side. "Dawn! Get over here!"

"What?" Dawn yelled annoyed as she walks over.

"How do you upload the document into my account?" Tal asked.

Dawn sighed and takes the mouse. "Go to document manager, click on 'choose file', click on your document and then click 'upload'. It's that simple!"

"Oh right. Thanks McCormick." Tal said as he snatches the mouse. "I know that."

Dawn rolls her eyes and walks away. Tal smirked and said, "Now, go to publish your story, put it in the Cartoon X-Overs category and viola! Your story is published! Your journey in becoming a great fanmake writer officially begins!"

Tal spreads out his arms happily as confetti fell from the ceiling and the audience cheered.

"Now, you can wait for a few hours until someone stumbles across your story and post a nice praising review of your story." Tal smiled.

**SEVEN DAYS LATER…**

Tal snores loudly as he is sleeping heavily on his desk. His head is resting on the table with drool rolling down from his mouth.

Suddenly, a voice from his laptop said, "You got mail!"

Tal suddenly woke up and wipes off the drool from his mouth. "Awesome! My first story review!"

Tal opens up the mail and reads the review. He immediately drops his jaw in dismay.

"_Um…Danny Phantom as Flynn Rider? Isn't he already used several times? And Danny X June? Please, nobody likes that pairing anymore. Also, the jokes are inappropriate and out of place, the dialogue is directly lifted from the actual movie and there are barely any differences at all. Please put in more time and effort next time. Sent by Draterasilat."_

Tal's face immediately distorts to a face of anger. He grits his teeth and curls his hands into tight fists.

"OH THAT MOTHER-"

**PLEASE STANDBY…**

"I hope you guys enjoyed my tutorial video." Tal smiled. "If you like my videos, check out my other tutorial videos such as Japanese Anime for Dummies, Dragon Age for Dummies, and Moviemaking for Dumb****s. Until next time, goodbye."

The screen turns off and Darren Leong puts down his remote control.

"That was retarded." Darren rolls his eyes, gets up from his sofa and walks off.

**THE END**


End file.
